Doug: The New Girl
by ChenellexSkeeter
Summary: Chenelle Lovely Della Robbia, a 12 year old Shifter, arrived in a hometown of Bluffington, Virginia. When she meets some new friends there, they made a team together. How will the team go if they won't go into pieces?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Douglas Yancey Funnie and Patricia Mayonnaise were excited for Chenelle to come here in Bluffington to stay. They were wondering if she can stay for the concert. Doug told Patti, "Well, Chenelle's a very nice girl from Tokyo. Maybe Mr. Bone can let her come. That's why she has scheduled her appearance or arrival. Somehow, I think she can stay." So one day, Mr. Bone brought some blue and red roses for Chenelle to come. Doug, Patti, and Skeeter arrived at his office. "Hey, Kids. Long time no see." said Mr. Bone. "Yeah. Is Chenelle coming today?" asked Doug, scratching his head. "Yes, and she said that she'll do a concert soon. But for now, be careful. Don't let her stardom go too far." Mr. Bone puts some cologne on himself. Then, Roger M. Klotz, Doug's archrival, noticed anything about Chenelle coming to Bluffington. He wanted to give her some purrs and kisses.


	2. Chapter 1: Doug's New Lioness

Chapter 1: Doug's New Lioness

Doug, Patti, Skeeter, Roger, and Mr. Bone waited outside of Bluffington Elementary School for Chenelle Della Robbia to arrive. They were seeing if they spot her. "Where is She? She has to come. Honk Honk." said Skeeter. "She'll be here soon, Skeet. Be patient." said Doug. After a few minutes, Chenelle Lovely Della Robbia appeared as a Teenager who is 14 years old, wearing a nice Blue polka dot Amber shirt and some Green skirt. Her sneakers were amazingly animal pride. "Hello~" said Chenelle, fluttering her eyes. Skeeter, Doug, and Roger melted and fainted a Fake one. Chenelle giggled at them and said, "Oh, Boys. A pleasure to meet you, Patti and Lamar." The 2 nodded with Chenelle's arrival. Then, Chenelle leans down and kisses Skeeter, Doug, and Roger on their cheeks, waking them up. Purred was Chenelle, happy to meet them. 6 of them went inside of Bluffington Elementary school to Show around. She admired the school, and It'll start soon. Skeeter poked her leg softly. "Hey. Paws off." She said, giggling. As Chenelle sees so many rooms and plenty of offices, They went into the Gym to have a special Japanese party for Chenelle's arrival in Bluffington. The lights were turned off because they didn't have it on. Although, Chenelle's also a DJ, much to Skeeter's Surprise. He knows that she can also be a very talented dancer because her Japanese dancing teached her the basics of Dancing. Back in Japan, Chenelle was with Miku-san to get on with her 1st dance routine. Since then, She is both a Dancer and a DJ. She makes some remixes alot on her system. Plus, she can sing, and Animate her things within her own handwriting on her stories, or even some of the songs she wrote recently.


	3. Chapter 2: The Party Begins

Chapter 2: The Party Begins

The 5 had the party going on, with Chenelle on stage, singing some songs she heard on her computer back in Tachikawa. Her mansion is like Roger's, except with a recording studio and an animation studio, where she can write and sing her own music, and where she can draw and animate in her comics and anime manga. "I'm glad you're here, Chenelle. You're my idol." Doug said. "Right. But I do know you." She said. Though Chenelle was just being normal and after the party, she decided to get Skeeter to walk home. "I have a great party. Thank you, Skeeter." Chenelle said. "No problem, Princess. You're really cute. Honk Honk." replied Skeeter. Chenelle smiles at her new friend, and she even like the honking noise that Skeeter makes. Chenelle kisses his cheek softly and walks off. Skeeter's heart skipped a beat this time. One morning, Chenelle was awake and she visits Bluffington Elementary School, where she can go for some things within her true nature. Everyone was staring at her appearance for once. They stare at her so well, they can't keep their eyes off of her.


	4. Chapter 3: A New Life Begins

Chapter 3: A New Life Begins

Chenelle Lovely Della Robbia, a former Japanese Popstar, came to Bluffington Elementary School as a 12 year old. She had Mrs. Wingo as her new teacher. Mrs. Wingo said to the class, "Everyone, this is an exchanged student from Japan, Chenelle Lovely Della Robbia." Chenelle was a bit shy. She turned away and was a bit scared to say hello in front of the whole class. "H-Hello." She said shyly. They all say hello back at her. "Chenelle, you can sit with Chalky if you can." said Mrs. Wingo. "O-Ok." said the shy Chenelle. And so, Chenelle sits next to the green skinned Jocky who's hair is spiked in the shade of green. His brown eyes were so much of being bright for Chenelle's shiny blue eyes. With Mrs. Wingo teaching, Chenelle is writing down her notes and was getting ahead of school. She wanted to make sure that she has everything done. First, when the bell rings at 12:00 PM, they have lunch. Patti was eating with Doug and Skeeter. "Where's Chenelle? Is she gonna sit with us?" Doug asked. Chenelle appeared next to Skeeter. "There she is," said Skeeter. "She used teleport to come from there to here."


	5. Chapter 4: Lunch with Doug and Friends

Chapter 4: Lunch with Doug and friends

"That is right, Skeeter." Chenelle's long hair flops on Skeeter's blue face and smiles, when she was now eating her food. Roger, Willie, Ned, and Boomer starts to come to where Doug, Skeeter, Patti, and Chenelle were eating. "Hey, Sweetcheeks, Hey, Funnie, Hiya, Valentine, and Helloooooo, Mayonnaise." greeted Roger. Chenelle's ears appeared as a Cat's ears, backing away and growled softly. "Hello, Klotz." Chenelle said under her breath. Roger pets Chenelle softly on her head and purrs a small happy purr. What was Chenelle was doing is spending her time with her new friends. Chenelle smiles softly and purrs. "How are you? How do you like this school?" Ned asked. Chenelle purrs and said, "It is a great school. And I am fine, Arigato." Boomer plays with her ears softly and mewed. "Aww. She's like a kitten in a tree." cooed Ned. Doug rolls his eyes in sarcasm. But who knew? Chenelle is the popular girl in Bluffington Elementary School at the time. "Doug. Quit doing that." Chenelle told her new friend. "Sorry, Chenny~" Doug pouted like a small kid.


	6. Chapter 5: PE for Classes

Chapter 5: P.E for Classes

When Chenelle is finished with lunch, she and her friends went to P.E. Patti, Beebe, Connie, and Chenelle went to the Girls Locker Room to change. They was wondering was does Chenelle look like in her clothes. She wears her P.E clothes nice and fancy. The girls went out to meet the boys, Coach Spitz caught Chenelle's eye. She was unbelievably beautiful. He walked to her and said, "Hello, Miss Della Robbia. Welcome to Bluffington Physical Education, where excercise is more of a physical and educate sports. What's your favorite sport?" Chenelle thought for a moment. And then she has something to say. "Hello, Coach Spitz. I am honored to your fitness. And my favorite sport is soccer. I enjoyed it because it will get my mind on the game." She told him. Chenelle snapped her fingers and her lucky blue/Turquoise Soccer ball with yellow stars on it appeared on her hand. "Wow! What a soccer ball! But first, we can do some warms-ups before we can play soccer. What do ya say?" Chenelle thought for a moment and nodded. When they done warm ups later on, Chenelle plays some soccer organizes her team. Before they play, they do some planning together. Next after the game, they change into their regular clothes and went back to Mrs. Wingo's Classroom for Math.


	7. Chapter 6: Math and Dismissal

Chapter 6: Math and Dismissal

Chenelle and the others are in Mrs. Wingo's Classroom to do some Mathematics. Thry were usually good at Mathematics. So they all pay attention to her. "Ok class, today we will be doing some Algebra. It's another mathematical technology that can help you with varibles and numbers as well." Said Mrs. Wingo. Chenelle knows how to do Algebra. The class did some pages of the Algebra on their composition book later on. Finally, the bell has rung one last time, saying that is's time to go home. "Remember to do page 4 on your textbook over the weekend!" She told the class. Chenelle was getting her mystery journal, and paper out of her locker. Her lock combination is 12-34-09. Her locker is even next to Skeeter's and Doug's. Skeeter saw Chenelle walking outside of the school. She was fully prepared so she and the others walk home from school. Doug, Patti, Roger, Skeeter, Beebe, and Chalky followed Chenelle together. They all whistled a tune with her around. "Hi there, friends! It as been a wonderful day today." said a cheerful Chenelle. "It has." said Roger


End file.
